todo por orgullo
by killer hollow and anna
Summary: tigresa no escucho sus sentimientos por el panda y lo insulto, po con el corazon roto se va junto con vibora, 3 años despues regresa junto con una hermosa personaje, tigresa descubre y admite lo que siente, pero ahora tiene que luchar y pasar sobre vibora y nuestra personaje para estar con po - po/vibora/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Todo por orgullo**

**Namizake_ bien una historia nueva espero les guste**

**Anna_ bien ojala les guste.**

**Namizake _ bien empezamos**

**Prologo**

Comenzamos una mañana tranquila en el valle de la paz nada fuera de lo común, los cinco furiosos seguían dormidos pero cierto guerrero dragón no él estaba en un debate mental pues últimamente cierta felina de pelaje naranja le estaba atrayendo y no sabía si morir en el intento o llevárselo a su tumba.

Esos pensamientos le duraron un rato hasta que el maestro shifu y el gong decían que era hora de levantar, asi que como ya estaba despierto salió de su cuarto justo a tiempo donde todos, excepto tigresa, tenían la quijada hasta los suelos por ver que el guerrero dragón estaba de pie tan temprano _ **panda, dime estas bien? _ **interrogo shifu con ojos entrecerrado pues pensaba que era un truco y que alguien estaba haciéndose parar por po _ **si maestro estoy bien , no se preocupe _ **ahora todos al verlo pensaron que algo pasaba pero no preguntaron _ **bien como sea, vallan y desayunen, luego a entrenar _ **dijo con autoridad shifu _ **si maestro _ **respondieron todos con una reverencia y se dirigieron a la cocina, pero cierto panda miraba discretamente a tigresa, nadie lo notaba, excepto tigresa, que no sabía si sentirse alagada o molesta pues ella también tenia algunos sentimientos por ese panda, pero hacia todo lo posible para negarlo, pero cada vez se le complicaba mas _ **(porque?... porque siento esto?...no!, me niego a estar enamorada de un panda torpe y gordo!) _ **pensaba molesta pero con algo de culpa por pensar esas cosas del panda, po al ver que frunció el seño aparto su mirada pensando que la había incomodado, todo fue asi en el corto viaje hacia la cocina, todos entraron y se sentaron en respectivos lugares.

Todos platicaban sobre sus asuntos, mono y mantis de bromas, víbora y grulla sobre arte y tigresa se mantenía seria ante todo_ **y viste como se cayó el cerdo que los nabos?... fue graciosísimo!_ **exclamo mantis con tono animado _ **si fue graciosísimo y luego como le cayó ese pastel _ **le seguía mono riendo _ **vamos chicos, no se burlen…. Recuerden que de ustedes también se burlarían siles pasara lo mismo_ **ante esa afirmación de víbora, los dos bromistas se quedaron callados y un poco pensativos, asi todo quedo en silencio y solo se escuchaba el sonido de la olla burbujeante _ **(mmmm…bien como lo hago?... no tengo modo soy un desastre….. le pediré un consejito a víbora) _ **pensaba un poco frustrado po.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin la sopa estaba lista y po la sirvió en los cuencos con maestría, y los puso en el lugar de cada furioso pero cuando lo puso en el de tigresa había un brillo en los ojos de po, que víbora noto_ **(yo…. Aaah!...Tigresa, suertuda, tiene el amor de po y yo no… enserio que le ve a ella… yo de verdad lo amo y ella no)** _ increíblemente esos eran los pensamientos de víbora que se veía algo enojada y triste.

El entrenamiento paso normal, nadie notaba el triangulo amoroso que había en ese lugar, todo marcho con suma normalidad, hasta la hora de la cena, que paso entre risass y bromas por parte de mono y mantis , todos y cada uno retiro a su habitación, una vez todos dentro de sus habitaciones, po se dirigió a la habitación de víbora con el sigilo que sorprendería a cualquiera, toco levemente y espero y a los pocos segundo salió víbora un poco somnolienta, pero al ver que era po, el sueño se le espanto y se sonrojo, y su piel no le favorecía asi que era muy evidente, pero po, era tan distraído que ni cuenta se dio _ **estem… lo siento …..pero, quisiera hablar contigo víbora_ **víbora al escuchar eso su corazón dio vuelco y se volvió a sonrojar _ **estem….claro po…porque no vamos afuera? _ **sugirió un poco sonrojada _ **me parece bien….. vamos _ **y con esto ambos salieron con sigilo hacia el patio principal ahora ambos estaban en posición de loto uno frente a otro _ **bueno…víbora veraz…yo quisiera pedirte un consejo…..me gusta tigresa y quisiera intentarlo, y quisiera saber cómo podría decírselo, por favor _ **pidió el panda sin saber el dolor que acababa de provocar a víbora _ **( como pude ser tan tonta) bueno po, no se llévala a un lugar bonito y díselo, bueno es tarde, me retiro_ ** dijo queriendo sonar natural pero por dentro sentía el corazón pártasele y ganas enormes de llorar _ **entiendo…..muchas gracias víbora..y perdona que te haya despertado….. Hasta mañana _ **dijo levantándose y comenzó a caminar siguiendo a víbora y ambos entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones, po haciendo algún plan para conquistar a tigresa y víbora lloraba silenciosamente por su amor no correspondido momentáneamente

Continuara…

**Namizake_ hola mi nueva historia si les gusto entren a mi perfil tengo otras historias**

**Go to sleep**


	2. Chapter 2 prologo 2

**Todo por orgullo**

**Namizake_ bien una historia nueva espero les guste**

**Anna_ bien ojala les guste.**

**Namizake _ bien empezamos**

**Aclaro solo lo Reescribí así que pronto subiré la parte dos**

**Prologo**

Comenzamos una mañana tranquila en el valle de la paz nada fuera de lo común, los cinco furiosos seguían dormidos pero cierto guerrero dragón no él estaba en un debate mental pues últimamente cierta felina de pelaje naranja le estaba atrayendo y no sabía si morir en el intento o llevárselo a su tumba, sabiendo que si no lo confesaba no podría ni verle la cara _ **agh!... porque tiene que ser tan difícil, digo me enfrente a tai lung y gane, recibí un cañonazo y sobreviví y ... No puedo decirle que me gusta... soy patético.**

Esos pensamientos le duraron un rato, y parecían que nunca lo dejarían nunca, pero fue interrumpido porque el maestro shifu y el gong decían que era hora de levantarse y como ya sabía cual podría ser su castigo comenzó a abrir pesadamente sus ojos, y aprovechando que ya estaba despierto salió de su cuarto justo a tiempo, donde se encontró con esos ojos carmín que hacían que todo a su alrededor desapareciera y también aquellos labios que lo tentaba a probarlos y a no despegarse de ellos y donde todos, excepto tigresa, tenían la quijada hasta los suelos por ver que el poderbilisimo pero desgraciadamente flojo guerrero dragón estaba de pie tan temprano y no se quejo por levantarse y eso preocupo a más de uno y el maestros shifu pensaba otra cosa_ **panda, dime dormiste bien?... algo te preocupa?_ **interrogo shifu con ojos entrecerrados pues pensaba que era un truco como el de las piedras de transformación, pero no conocían la flojera del guerrero dragón y asi alguien estaba haciéndose pasar por po _ **si maestro estoy bien , no se preocupe _ **ahora todos al verlo pensaron que algo pasaba pero no preguntaron, pero habían cierta serpiente que tenía una cara de angustia por su querido amigo _ **bien como tu digas panda, te creo _ **respondió con un tono un poco inseguro, pero prosiguió con la rutina**_ vallan a la cocina y desayunen, luego a entrenar, me retiro a meditar _ **dijo con autoridad shifu y dándose vuelta y diriengiendose hacia la salida_ **si maestro shifu _ **respondieron todos al unisonó con una reverencia y se dirigieron a la salida de las barracas para dirigirse a la cocina, el camino iba normal, mono y mantis pensando en buenas bromas para algunos pueblerinos, grulla diciéndoles que estaba mal, pero pensaba que eran muy buenas bromas, lo único diferente era que había miradas cruzadas, víbora miraba a po, con ilusión, cierto panda miraba discretamente a tigresa, nadie lo notaba, excepto tigresa y víbora, tigresa que no sabía si sentirse alagada o molesta pues ella también tenia algunos sentimientos por ese panda, pero hacia todo lo posible para negarlo, pero cada vez se le complicaba mas _ **(porque?... porque siento esto?... porque él?...no!, me niego a estar enamorada de un panda torpe y gordo!) _ **pensaba molesta y frunciendo el seño, pero con algo de culpa y tristeza por pensar esas cosas del panda, po al ver que frunció el seño aparto su mirada pensando que la había incomodado, víbora al ver que la mirada de po era para tigresa se desilusiono y bajo la mirada con tristeza _**porque?...yo lo eh amado desde que llego al palacio de jade y ella solo lo insulta y hace menos, y yo lo trato con cariño... y aun asi la quiere a ella_ **pensaba con algunas lagrimas amargas a punto de salir de sus ojos, todo fue de esa manera en el corto trayecto hacia la cocina, una vez llegaron todos entraron y se sentaron en respectivos lugares esperando la ya acostumbrada sopa por parte del panda.

Todos platicaban sobre sus asuntos, mono y mantis de bromas, víbora y grulla sobre arte, pero víbora aun tenia tristeza en su mirar pero grulla no lo noto y tigresa se mantenía seria ante todo como siempre_ **y viste como se cayó el cerdo que vendía los nabos?... fue graciosísimo!_ **exclamo mantis con tono animado, mientras alzaba sus pinzas para que mono le prestase atención _ **si fue graciosísimo y luego como le cayó ese pastel _ **le seguía mono riendo a carcajada muy sonora, pero fueron interrumpidos por víbora que dejo a un lado la conversación en grulla _ **vamos chicos, no se burlen…. Recuerden que de ustedes también se burlarían siles llegara a pasara lo mismo_ **y ante esa afirmación de víbora, los dos bromistas se quedaron callados y un poco pensativos sobre lo que dijeron pero luego mono respondió _**(bueno, eso me recuerda cuando yo era pequeño y se burlaban de mi... no era gracioso)se que de nosotros también se burlarían... pero que es la vida si no hay un poco de burla amistosa entre personas_ **y mantis secundo a su amigo _ **así es... recuerda que de nosotros también se han burlado en algunas ocasiones así que no importa mucho**_ asi todo quedo en silencio algo incomodo, víbora, mono y mantis estaban pensativos, mono y mantos sobre sus bromas que habían realizado y vivora sobre sus sentimientos y los de mas guardaban silencio tanto que solo se escuchaba el sonido de la olla burbujeante _ **(mmmm…bien como lo hago?... no tengo modo soy un desastre….. le pediré un consejito a víbora) _ **pensaba un poco frustrado po._ **Oye po, porque estas tan callado?, eso no es común de ti_ **la voz de grulla lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad _ **aaaah... bueno pues...no lo se, quizá no dormí suficiente_ **contesto un poco nerviosos porque lo habían descubierto _ **quizá porque ahora te levantaste antes no? _ **afirmo mono _ **si eso debe ser _ **respondió po un poco aliviado de que ya hubiera preguntas, todo quedo en silencio por unos minutos hasta que por fin la sopa estaba lista _**sale sopa_** po la sirvió en los cuencos con maestría de mesero, y los puso en el lugar de cada furioso pero cuando lo puso en el de tigresa había un brillo en los ojos de po, además parecía que quería decir algo pero se arrepintió, eso nadie lo noto, más que víbora_ **(yo…. Aaah!...Tigresa, suertuda, tiene el amor de po y yo no… enserio que le ve a ella… yo de verdad lo amo y ella no, en momentos así quisiera ser ella)** _ increíblemente esos eran los pensamientos de víbora que se veía algo enojada, triste y con algo de envidia.

Pero víbora no lo culpaba, se culpaba a si misma por no aclarar sus sentimientos con él, pero bueno continuando, el desayuno paso, por increíble que sea en silencio total, nadie hablaba, solo se apreciaba el sonido de los alumnos sorbiendo la sopa, siguió así por un par de minutos hasta que mantis dejo su plato y se acerco a po_ **bien... quien eres y que has hecho con po?!_ **grito exaltado mantos llamando la atención de los furiosos por la respuesta de po, menos tigresa claro _ **de que hablas mantis? _**pregunto extrañado el panda y un poco nervioso pues habían notado su comportamiento _ **como que de que hablo... Levantarse temprano... No hablar mucho... ese no es el po toque conozco _ **exclamo mantis con tono de preocupación _**no es nada... mejor vamos a entrenar que se hace tarde** _ Dijo el panda saliendo rápidamente de la cocina dejando a todos con la boca abierta _ **a-acaso d-dijo q-que quería en-entrenar? _ **preguntaba mantos mientras mantenía su boca en una perfecta o, mientras los demás estaban igual, menos víbora que tenía una cara de preocupación extrema, pero sin darle mucha importancia se dirigieron al salón de entrenamiento donde po estaba en los muñecos de madera con cara de concentración, y al verlo asi , todos volvieron a su estado de shock, pues según recordaban el siempre tenía cara de disgusto cuando entrenaba, y así la preocupación de víbora creció a niveles alarmantes y rápidamente te se acerco a po_ **oye po, q-que te p-parece si entrenamos juntos? _ **víbora había empezado a hablar segura pero cuando los ojos verdes de lo la voltearon a ver se puso muy roja y nerviosa** _ me parece perfecto _ **y así ambos se dirigieron hacia la explanada de fuego.

El entrenamiento paso normal, mono entreno en los aros con pinchos, grulla volando y destruyendo flechas, mantis en los muñecos de madera, tigresa también entrenaba con los muñecos de madera y víbora junto con po luchaban mientras evadían la peligrosas llamas todo trascurría de esa manera y nadie notaba el triangulo amoroso que había en ese lugar, todo marcho con suma normalidad, hasta la hora de la cena, que paso entre risas bromas por parte de mono y mantis, pero po seguía callado y víbora tenía cara de preocupación , cuando acabaron se dirigieron a las barracas donde todos y cada uno retiro a su habitación para descansar y prepararse para un día nuevo, una vez todos dentro de sus habitaciones y con las luces apagadas, po se dirigió a la habitación de víbora con el sigilo que sorprendería a cualquiera, toco levemente y espero y a los pocos segundo salió víbora un poco somnolienta y hallándose un ojo con su cola lo cual la hacía ver muy tierna, pero al ver que era po, el sueño se le espanto y se sonrojo de manera inmediata, y su piel no le favorecía mucho asi que era muy evidente, pero po, era tan distraído que ni cuenta se dio de esto_ **estem… lo siento, no quería despertarte …..pero, quisiera hablar contigo víbora_ **víbora al escuchar eso su corazón dio vuelco y se volvió a sonrojar _ **estem….claro po…porque no vamos afuera? _ **sugirió un poco sonrojada _ **me parece bien….. Vamos _ **y con esto ambos salieron con sigilo hacia el patio principal donde se sentaron y ahora ambos estaban en posición de loto uno frente a otro _ **bueno…víbora veraz…yo quisiera pedirte un consejo…..como le pediría a una chica que fuera mi novia_ **pregunto haciendo que víbora se ilusionara _ **pues deberían estar solos... como ahora y pues ya sabes... díselo de manera suave_ **dijo mandando una cuantas indirectas las cuales el panda no noto _ **ya veo... veraz ...me gusta tigresa y quisiera intentarlo, y quisiera saber cómo podría decírselo, por favor _ **pidió el panda sin saber el dolor que acababa de provocar a víbora _ **( como pude ser tan tonta) bueno po, no se llévala a un lugar bonito y díselo... bueno es tarde, me retiro_ **dijo queriendo sonar natural pero por dentro sentía el corazón pártasele y ganas enormes de llorar pero no lo demostraba por no querer estar así frente a po _ **entiendo…..muchas gracias víbora..y perdona que te haya despertado….. Hasta mañana _ **dijo levantándose y comenzó a caminar siguiendo a víbora y ambos entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones, po haciendo algún plan para conquistar a tigresa y víbora lloraba silenciosamente por su amor no correspondido momentáneamente mientras repetía una y otra vez entre suspiros _ **porque….. porque… po… yo te amo…..porque no me amas _ ** dijo entre suspiros y sollozos pero de repente se le ocurrió un plan.

Víbora PVO

Me siento horrible, mi corazón está roto, pero tengo un plan no dejare que mi po esté en manos de esa maldita gata, ni siquiera me importa que sea mi amiga, ella lo trata muy mal y yo lo amo, no permitiré, ya se, cuando po intente declarársele yo personalmente arruinare esa confesión, haber, según tengo entendido el no sabe bien esa clase de cosas, asi que yo le diré donde y asi podría usarlo a mi favor….. Lo tengo usare aquellos polvos de mono y esas trampas de mantis, bien mañana comenzare este plan….. Lo siento tigresa pero tú no amas a po como yo.

Fin de víbora PVO

Y con ese nuevo plan se dejo envolver en los brazos de Morfeo

Continuara…

**Namizake_ hola mi nueva historia si les gusto entren a mi perfil tengo otras historias**

**Go to sleep**


End file.
